1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel antitumor glycosides of the anthracycline series, which are derivatives of the known antitumor glycosides daunomycin and adriamycin, as well as their preparation and their use in treating mammalian tumors. The invention also relates to certain novel intermediates used in preparing the glycosides of the invention.
2. The Prior Art
Daunomycin and adriamycin are known antitumor antibiotics which are described and claimed in British Pat. Nos. 1,033,383 and 1,161,278 and 1,217,133, respectively, all of which are owned by the unrecorded assignee hereof.